Getting To Know You
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Sequel to After The Battle. The trainees can now ask Hiccup questions. Everyone asks Hiccup questions. Disclaimer: Do not own HTTYD
1. Prolouge

**I hated the way that I finished After The Battle, so I have decided to do a sequel. **

* * *

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs sat outside the Cheif's house.

Hiccup had woken up three hours ago. He had taken a quick flight before his father called him back.

Hiccup was now in the house, getting checked over by the healer.

"So, what do we know about Hiccup" Astrid asked.

"I've got a list" said Fishlegs proudly.

"He's:  
-handy

-creative

-smart..."

"What?" Hiccup appeared by Astrid, looking really confused. Toothless stood by him.

"Hiccup! What did the healer say?" asked Astrid.

"I'm fine. The healer said that I'll be sleeping more than usual until my head gets better but other than that, I'm great" smiled Hiccup.

"What's wrong with your head" Snotlout asked.

"Bumped it, really hard. Reason I was in coma. Handy, creative, smart?" asked Hiccup.

"While you were out of it, we tried to learn more about you" Astrid explained.

"You want to know more about me?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, we realised we knew nothing about you so we put our selves in your shoes and learned" explained Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look.

"Ask away" said Hiccup.

"Huh?"

"I'm awake now. Ask away" Hicucp said as he lowered himself onto a log. Toothless lay down and placed his head onto Hiccup's lap.

"How did you even get close to a Night Fury?" Snotlout asked.

"Meaning?"

"We've figured out that you were telling the truth about that night during the raid and we've also figured out that you let him go, and Astird already told us why you let him go, but..." Snotlout geastured towards Toothless, who had his eyes closed in content.

"How did I gain his trust?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout nodded.

"Well, three things I did really seemed to matter. Number 1, I ate a fish..."Hiccup began.

"Wait, that's it. You ate a fish" interrupted Ruffnut.

"Wellm it was uncooked that Toothless that already swallowed and...forced the bottom half onto the lap for my meal" said Hiccup, who then snorted at their faces.

"Number 2, he had went to sleep for a while so I took to drawing. At one drawing, Toothless came up and watched before he took a small tree and drew. I stepped on a line and he me a warning so I...well I guessed, danced out of the picture" Hiccup smiled at the memory.

"Numer three, I turned my head away from him and offered him my hand. He placed his head in my hand."  
All the teenagers smiled at the delight that had set Hiccup's face alight.

He quickly snapped out of the daze he was in.

"Any thing else?"

* * *

**Anyone can ask a question and I will try to get Hiccup to answer it. **


	2. Guest

Sorry that it has been a while. This was requested by Guest and sorry that it is so short.

* * *

"Anything else?" asked Hiccup.

"What's it like to eat, you know, that fish?" Tuffnut asked.

"Slimy" Hiccup laughed, "seriously, it was really slimy. It had previoulsy been swallowed and inside a Dragon. It slid of his tongue, bathed in his sylvia. After I tasted the slimy part, it tasted uncooked. Slimy, rawfish. Wanna taste?"

Toothless took the hint and realeased a fish. It was a cod.

Toothless and Hiccup smiled at the others faces, that is until Toothless remembered that Hiccup hasn't eaten proper food for weeks and gave him the fish.

"I'm not hungry" said Hiccup but his stomach betrayed him. Toothless looked at Hiccup with the eyes.

"Fine" Hiccup took the fish, took a bite and swallowed.

"The best meal on this side of Berk" he said and took another bite.

* * *

Until next time.


	3. storygirl99210

This is for storygirl99210.

* * *

"You know what guys? I'm starting to get pretty tired and I suspect my Dad will come and find me for bed so you can ask me one more question for tonight and I'll try to answer the rest soon?" suggested Hiccup behind a yawn.

"I'll wanna ask," said Ruffnut, "why Toothless?"

"Why did I name him Toothless, is that what you meant?" said Hiccup.

Ruffnut nodded.

"After I ate the fish, he smiled at me. He retract his teeth so he looked sorta sweet with a gummy smile. I picked up on calling him Toothless as well as he started to answer. I think it suits him" smiled Hiccup and Toothless purred in his agreement.

"In what way?" asked Snotlout.

"The Not Viking son of the chef and the loner dragon. Hiccup and Toothless. I think it sounds right" shrugged Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" a voice yelled. Hiccup hung his head and soon enough Stoic popped his head up.

"Time for bed son" he said and picked his son up.

"Dad, I can walk you know" said Hiccup.

"Your asleep so sh" Stoic said and Hiccup fell asleep.

"C'mon Toothless" said Stoic and the Viking Chief carried his son back to bed followed by the Night Fury.


	4. saphirabrightscales

This is for Saphirabrightscales.

* * *

The gang were sitting at a table in the great hall, having breakfast when Stoic walked in by himself.

"Wheres Hiccup?" whispered Astrid.  
"Someone should ask him" whispered Snotlout. Everyone looked at him.

Two minutes later found Snotlout walking up to his uncle, who was collecting two plates of food.  
"Uncle, we were wondering where Hiccup is?" asked Snotlout.  
"He's not coming out" said Stoic.  
"Why?" asked Snotlout.  
"He's tried and it is the Healers orders" said Stoic.  
"Do you want us to go and keep him company?" Snotlout asked.

Stoic turned to look at his nephew.  
"You would do that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, he got seriously injured protecting people who hated him with his best friend, a Night Fury, I think he's got my respect" smiled Snotlout.  
"Yeah, erm, here's his breakfast and there's a basket waiting for Toothless at the fish shed, I better get something for myself" said Stoic. He handed the plate to Snotlout and left.

Snotlout walked back to the group with a plate full of food.  
"His dad said that Hiccup isn't to come out but he said we could and see him after we get the fish for Toothless" said Snotlout.

Twenty minutes later, the gang stood in Hiccup's living room. Hiccup was leaning against the backboard of his bed, drawing and Toothless had his head on the bed.

"Hi, guys" smiled Hiccup. He put the pad down and patted Toothless, who opened his eyes and looked at them, before eyeing the basket up and down.

"Got more questions?" asked Hiccup after the gang all had seats around the bed and Toothless sat eating.

"I have one" said Ruffnut, "what's it like, having the prosthetic?"  
"Gobber's told you all the stories" said Hiccup.  
"Yeah, but not what it felt like at the beginning" said Ruffnut.

"Well, it hasn't really sunk in yet. It's weird when I go to move my toes and nothing happens. Gobber attached it to my skin, as you would know and so I have to be careful when I am asleep. But it's fair" smiled Hiccup as Toothless finished and lay his head down onto the bed, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

"How is it fair?" asked Fishlegs.

"Me and Toothless are even closer now" smiled Hiccup, his eyes dropping.

"Go to sleep Hiccup, we will be here when you wake up" said Astrid. Hiccup nodded and he fell asleep. The gang took the chairs back to the table and sat down. They looked at the perfect friendship, a boy and his Dragon sleeping.


	5. ICNyght

This is for ICNyght.

* * *

They group sat around the table, just talking, when a loud groan told them that Hiccup was waking up.

He had been asleep for two hours, Toothless had woke up ten minutes earlier and just sat there watching his best friend.

The group jumped out from the seats and crowded round the bed as Hiccup rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hiccup, I have questions" said Fishlegs. Astrid slapped him.

"Sure, go ahead" said Hiccup as he got comfortable.

"How did you learn to fly Toothless?"

"Practice. We would fly around the cove, trying out variations of the saddle" explained Hiccup.

"How exactly did you learn the tricks in the ring?"

"The first one, I learned when I was feeding Toothless for the first time. He screeched at the eel and I used that to make the Zippleback not eat me, another one was grass. We fell in grass and I had to roll Toothless out the grass. I used that on the Gronkle. Then I was scratching Toothless, scratched under his chin and knocked him that on the Nadder,then the light was from when I was fixing the saddle and Toothless attacked the light, used that on the Terror" smiled Hiccup.

"And my final question for now is...did you meet other dragons?"

"Yes, after our first flight. We were rested. Eating fish and three terrors came up. There was fight with Toothess. Two of the terrors were fighting but the third was recovering from Toothless blowing fire into his mouth. I gave him a fish and that Terror fell asleep, leaning into my side" said Hiccup.

"Wow" breathed Fishlegs.


	6. karanh

This is for karanh

* * *

All the teenagers were kicked out by Stoic late into the evening. Hiccup was sitting up in bed, with Stoic sitting on a chair beside the bed, and Toothless with his head lying on Hiccup's lap.

"Hiccup?" whispered Stoic. Hiccup looked up at him.

"Yeah, Dad?" asked Hiccup.

"I've noticed, well the entire village has noticed that the teens have been questioning you..." started Stoic.

"Yeah?" asked Hiccup.

"I have a question" whispered Stoic.

"Okay" said Hiccup. Toothless sat up and looked at Stoic with wide eyes.

"Why?" asked Stoic.

"Why what?" asked Hiccup.

"Why protect us? I mean, we hated you" said Stoic.

"No one hated me" replied Hiccup. This caused Stoic to look at his son.

"You have to get to know someone before you can decide weather you like them or not" explained Hiccup with a smile.

Stoic nodded.

"You still want to know why?" asked Hiccup and Stoic nodded.

"You guys never wanted to know me, but I got to know you" said Hiccup.

"How? No one bar Gobber would even look at you" said Stoic.

"I watched the way people acted and listened to how they speak" said Hiccup.

"Explain" said Stoic.

"Er okay. I watched Keetra, the village butcher. She seems strong and willed at first but then you see her with her children and she is a gentle as a normal viking can get and she is also kind to other kids. Everyone has a soft side, and all I had to do was remember them" said Hiccup.

"Okay, what's my soft side?" asked Stoic.

"Whenever someone brings up mum, and the reason you could not hurt me was because I look like her. Your soft side is mum" and this made Stoic smile.

"So you saved us because of our soft sides?" asked Stoic.

"That and..." began Hiccup.

"And?" asked Stoic.

"Two other things, Toothless, my best friend needed me and Astrid" said Hiccup.

"Astrid?" asked Stoic.

"Have you seen her with her axe?" asked Hiccup and he shivered. Stoic looked confused.

Toothless snorted and looked at Hiccup, who looked right back at him.

"Your laughing at me, aren't you?"

Toothless nodded.


	7. firechickflame

This is for firechickflame.

* * *

Stoic looked at his son, who looked like he wanted to get some more sleep.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" asked Stoic.

"Sure" replied Hiccup, he rubbed his eyes.

"Why did you tell Astrid?" asked Stoic.

"Hasn't she already told you this?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you" said Stoic.

"I did not want to tell her. I didn't even tell her. She was not happy at the fact I was chosen to kill the Nightmare so she followed me to see what I was doing since I was hardly ever in the village anymore. She threatened me, kicked me in the gut, you know the usual, and then Toothless got angry. He charged her and I managed to stop it from becoming a blood bath. She then tried to tell on me and I and Toothless flew after her and left in the top of a tree" at this Toothless laughed.

"She called me a bunch of stuff before getting on Toothless. And this is where he had fun. He went on my favourite kind of ride. Random. It is full of free falls and diving and spinning. Astrid hated it and apologized for the way that she was treating me and we went on a slow ride. Anyway, to answer your question, I never told her but I am glad she found out because if I had died, there is no one else I would ask to look after Toothless for me" smiled Hiccup.

"When did you ask her to look after Toothless?" asked Stoic, "and why?"

"I asked her to look after Toothless just before I fought the Nightmare, because he did not know anyone else on the island and if I did not make it I wanted to die knowing that Toothless would be safe and happy without me" and Hiccup eyes began to shut again so Stoic pushed him gently onto the bed and watched his son fall asleep.

Then he looked at the Night Fury.

"What would you do Hiccup died?" asked Stoic.

Toothless lowered his head.

"Would you kill yourself?" asked Stoic.

Toothless looked at Stoic, who saw the answer in the dragons eyes.

_I cannot and will not live without my brother in all but blood._


	8. Fear Me

This is for Fear Me.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to his Dad sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hey Dad" he groaned.

"Sleep well?" asked Stoic.

"Beautifully" said Hiccup with a grin.

"I have a question" muttered Stoic.

"Go ahead" said Hiccup, now sitting up fully.

Stoic placed a couple of Hiccup's drawings onto his lap.

"It's drawings" said Hiccup, confused.

"Where did you learn?" asked Stoic.

"I never learned" said Hiccup.

"How can you draw so well?" asked Stoic.

"Toothless, go to my room. On my desk there's a book, can you bring it down please?" Hiccup asked his best friend.

Toothless nodded and jumped the stairs to get to Hiccups room.

"What's the book?" asked Stoic.

"It belonged to Mum. She gave it to me to prove a point" said Hiccup as Toothless appeared by his side, a book in his mouth.

Hiccup took the book and laid it on his lap. He stroked the cover, then opened it to the first page.

_To my darling son_

_Hiccup,_

_ having a talent does not make you a freak_

_it makes you special_

_love_

_mum_

__"Mum caught me drawing behind the house, and as she approached me, I hid my drawings down my shirt and she asked me 'what did you just stuff down your shirt' and I replied with 'nothing' and she grabbed me and turned me upside down, knocking the pictures onto the ground" Hiccup smiled, "she picked them up after putting me down and looked at them, 'why did you hide these, these are really good' she told me, and I can remember mumbling, 'they make me a freak, i'm already a freak' and she grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and carried me into the house. She put in my room and disappeared, telling me to stay put. I sat down on my bed and, five minutes later, she came back in. She handed me this book and told me to open it. Go on Dad, open it."

He handed the book to Stoic, who opened it further than the message, and kept on flicking it through the multiples of drawings of him and Hiccup when they younger.

"Your mother drew these?" asked Stoic.

"Yeah, after that, I started to draw in public. Gobber even encouraged it but I find it a good way to relax" smiled Hiccup.

"Your inherited it from your mother?" whispered Stoic.

"Yes" smiled Hiccup.

Father and Son looked at each other for a whole minute, until Toothless nudged Stoic to see the drawings. He handed the book back to Hiccup, waiting until Toothless was comfortable with his head on Hiccup's head, before speaking again.

"The Bog Burglars are visiting tomorrow" said Stoic.

"Why?" asked Hiccup.

"They written ages ago, before all this business, asking for a chance to trade, and I accepted. You were going to stay in the blacksmiths but now I think I'll show off my son, the Dragon-Boy" said Stoic.

"Can Toothless come too?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course" smiled Stoic and he left the house.

Hiccup watched him go, then started to show Toothless his mother's drawings.


	9. Filler

This a filler chapter.

* * *

All the vikings, bar Hiccup and Toothless, stood at the docks awaiting the Bog Burglars to arrive.

Soon, they did and the first thing out of Camicazi, the heirs, mouth was an insult.

"Where is the fishbone, hiding?" she asked after her mother and Stoic shook arms.

"Actually, where is your son, where are you hiding him this time?" she asked.

"He's asleep right now, healer's orders" said Stoic.

"Wow, he's so weak he got an illness" snorted Camicazi.

That got a few growls.

"What's going on Stoic?" asked Bertha.

"We've won the war against dragons" shrugged Stoic.

"That's amazing Stoic, how did you do it?" asked Bertha.

"Can we talk about this at my house?" said Stoic.

"Of course, may I bring my daughter?" asked Bertha.

"You may. Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Lets go" said Stoic.

Bertha and Camicazi shared a lookbefore they followed.

When the strangers entered the house, they got a sniff attack. A black blur sniffed them while both girls stood frozen.

Then Toothless pulled away and Stoic looked at him.

"Did they pass your test?" he asked. Toothless nodded and went to the back the bed that sat at the back of the room.

Hiccup was sitting up in bed, drawing.

"Stoic, explain" whispered Bertha due to the fact he barely blinked when the dragon lay his head on top of Hiccups.

"I told you we won the war against Dragons. We won due to Hiccup and Toothless" smiled Stoic.

"That's a dragon" said Camicazi.

"Well done genius" said Snotlout. The teens and Gobber were sitting down at the table ( apart from Astrid, who was sitting at the bottom of Hiccups bed ).

Hiccup snorted at Snotlout.

"Why is there a dragon in your house?" asked Bertha.

"Because he lives here" said Stoic.

At the strangers expressions, Stoic sighed.

"Take a seat, I'll explain" said Stoic. Bertha and Camicazi took a seat while the rest of the teens sat on Hiccups bed.

"Hiccup shot down a Night Fury a few months back. He told us, we laughed at him and he went and saved it. Somehow, they became friends. We found out, I disowned Hiccup and took the Night Fury to look for the nest. Found the nest, nearly killed a monstrous excuse for a dragon, Hiccups saves us on back the night fury, ends up losing his foot and in a coma for a while now trying to get back to normal with Dragons living with us" Stoic explained.

"We have to tell the other tribes" said Bertha.

"And say what exactly?" everyone turned to look at Hiccup.

"What?" asked Bertha.

"What would you tell them exactly? Stoic's useless excuse of puny viking son shot down a Night Fury, rode it into a battle. Who would believe you?" asked Hiccup.

"I..." began Bertha.

"Get the tribes to visit Berk and simply tell them some things have changed" suggested Astrid.

"Yeah. Dad do that" said Hiccup.

"Will do" said Stoic.

"Your son stopped a war" said Camicazi.

"Not so weak now am I?" asked Hiccup.

Camicazi and Hiccup stared at each other until there was a knock at the door.

Stoic sighed and let the healer in.

"Come on now, time to look at you" said the healer as he walked in and up to Hiccup.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

The healer began to check every inch of Hiccup.

"Does he have to go through this everyday?" asked Bertha.

"Madam, this boy was in a very long coma and his leg went missing from a very high height. He has to get checked three times a day" said the healer has he handed Stoic a list of findings.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid.

"Can I go flying now?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged the healer.

All that were left were dust shapes of Hiccup and Toothless as they limped/ran outside.


	10. Nobody

This chapter is for Nobody.

* * *

Camicazi followed Hiccup out the house. She found the dragon standing outside a small shed and two minutes later saw Hiccup leave the shed with a new harness on his torso and a saddle in his hands. He slipped the saddle onto Toothless and they worked as a team to get it on.

"How did you do that?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Do what?" asked Hiccup, righting one of the straps.

"Get the saddle on" she said.

"Erm, I just put the saddle onto his back, while I was in a coma, Gobber showed Toothless how to put the saddle on. Sorry" Hiccup shrugged.

"Okay" Camicazi mumbled.

"But on the original design, which Gobber made this saddle from, the two rings on Toothless front legs" Hiccup leaned forward on the dragon, Camicazi followed. " They connect to the saddle to stop it from falling off his back. The ropes that run from the saddle connect to the artificial tail to allow it to move through my instructions. So when the saddle gets put on you have to be very careful not to ripe anything at all, get it?" Hiccup looked at Camicazi.

"Not at all" said Camicazi.

"All well, excuse me but I have to go flying now" Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and they took off in a vertical line.


	11. Fear Me (2)

This chapter is for Fear Me

* * *

When Hiccup landed after his very long flight, he decided to go and see Gobber before heading home. He hoped his father would not mind?

Hiccup walked into Gobber's workshop and smiled when he saw Gobber working at his desk.

Hiccup coughed to get Gobber's attention. Gobber spun around so fast Hiccup was surprised he didn't fall over.

"Hiccup, my boy!" he yelled and smiled at Hiccup.

"Hey Gobber" said Hiccup as he made his way over to the man.

"Where's Toothless?" asked Gobber.

"Waiting outside, I've to be home soon" said Hiccup. He lend on the table to get weight off his leg.

"Stoic being overprotective" smirked Gobber.

"Yes" said Hiccup with a small chuckle.

They could hear yells coming from outside and the twins walked in.

"Hiccup" yelled Ruffnut and she hugged him. '

"Hey" said Hiccup awkwardly.

"I wanted to ask you something" said Tuffnut as he pulled his sister off Hiccup.

"Of course you do, ask away" said Hiccup.

"Does anything you build actually worked, before anything with Toothless began?" asked Tuffnut.

"Erm, actually, there is. When I was eight, Gobber do you remember what Iim talking about?" Hiccup turnd to Gobber.

Gobber smiled.

"When I was eight, I got it into my head to built something that would help Gobber around the shop. It was a toolbox" said Hiccup.

"A toolbox, seriously" muttered Ruffnut.

Gobber's smile widened. and reached under his desk.

He wheeled a small box with a lock on it. It was made of wood. Gobber smile.

"Is that it?" asked Tuffnut.

"I was eight. It wasn't big enough to be a toolbox so Gobber uses it for other means. He made it into a Memory Box, because of the lock" Hiccup smiled.

"Is that the invention?" asked Ruffnut.

"Part, I made something that he love so much he put it into the box" smiled Hiccup.

Gobber reached into a draw and pulled out a key, and he unlocked the box.

He lifted a wood carving of him and Stoic.

"I know that it isn't really a invention or whatever but it worked the way I wanted. I wanted Gobber to be happy so, I made Gobber happy" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoic walked in. Hiccup moaned.

"Yes, Dad?" said Hiccup.

"Home, now!" said Stoic.

"Bye guys" said Hiccup as he let his dad help out the building.

"Did Hiccup really do that when he was eight?" asked Ruffnut as she looked at the detailed wood sculpture Hiccup made.

"No" said Gobber.

"So?" prompted Tuffnut.

"He made it when he was six" Gobber stood up and left the building.

"WHAT!" yelled the twins.


	12. dragongirl

This is for dragongirl.

* * *

Hiccup woke up the next morning and rubbed a hand over his face. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw his best friend was still asleep so Hiccup carefully got off the bed and onto the floor without disturbing the Night Fury. Walking past the table, he lifted a piece of bread and left the house.

Everyone was up and about, many from Berk were introducing Bertha's tribe to their dragons.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes once more before he walked down the hill.

He carried on walking through the village when he heard someone call his name.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around and saw Camicazi racing towards him, waving her right arm.

"G'morning" muttered Hiccup when Camicazi arrived next to him.

"May I walk with you?" asked the blonde heir.

"Sure" smiled Hiccup and they carried on walking.

"I saw you flying yesterday" said Camicazi.

"Okay" said Hiccup. He stopped and looked at Camicazi through his fringe.

"You want to ask me a question don't you?" he said. Camicazi fidgeted for a couple of minutes when she nodded.

"Okay" said Hiccup. He looked around and saw that they were at the bottom of the steps to the Mead Hall. Hiccup took a seat, getting the weight of his leg.

Camicazi joined him.

"How does it feel, flying the fastest dragon?" she asked.

"It's amazing. When we are flying, we feel free. And we are happy. We feel like we could be ourselves and I apologize I am not answering your question" smirked Hiccup

"I think your answering it fine. It feels so great that you cannot put it into words" said Camicazi.

"Well yeah, but being friends with the fastest dragon there is has a downfall" said Hiccup.

"What?" asked Camicazi.

Suddenly Toothless appeared beside Hiccup.

"If you do not tell him where you are going, the fastest dragon gets a bit mothering and will find you as soon as he wants to" said Hiccup.

Toothless glared when Hiccup turned to look at him. Hiccup smiled.

"Want to go for a quick flight before the healer arrives at my house?" asked Hiccup.

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup smiled and turned to Camicazi.

"Time for an experience more exciting than words can describe" shrugged Hiccup. He hopped onto Toothless, who had Stoic saddle him before looking for Hiccup, and they took off.

Camicazi watched them go.

"More than words can describe she said while Hiccup yelled "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaawhoooooooooo o!"


	13. 084sg

This chapter is for 084sg.

* * *

Hiccup arrived home with his hair all over the place. He smiled at his father as he took a seat at the table.

"Soooo" began Stoic. Hiccup peered up at him.

"I have a question" said Stoic.

"Okay" said Hiccup and he smiled at his father again.

"Actually Astrid asked me to ask this, and it got me quite interested in the answer as well" said Stoic.

"Why didn't you run away?" he asked.

"Because the village needed me" said Hiccup.

"I need more" said Stoic.

"We had just discovered the Monster living at the nest. And I knew that if it wanted to, it can devour the entire village so I planned to reveal to the village what I know, and you saw how well that worked out" shrugged Hiccup. Toothless smiled.

"So, you did not run away because you felt the village was in danger" said Stoic.

"Yes, now Dad, i'm very very hungry" said Hiccup. Stoic shook his head and passed his son a bowl of broth.


	14. Guest (2)

This chapter is for a Guest.

* * *

"What made you realise we need the dragons help?" asked Stoic while his son ate.

"Huh?" asked Hiccup, he looked up, with the spoon half way to his mouth.

"What made you realise we needed the dragons help?" asked Stoic again.

"I never thought like that. With Toothless I had company, then the company was taken away from me. I stood around feeling sorry for myself when Astrid talked to me. She kept trying to get me to say this stuff about Toothless and why I did what I did. Then the idea came to my head. You had taken all the boats and what is the best way to get really far in a short way and a great distraction until I had freed Toothless. I realised something else, it isn't just our war. This is the Dragons fight for freedom. So, why not team up. Make it a fair fight and it worked" and Hiccup smiled at his father.

And Stoic the Vast, chief to the Hairy Hooligans, smiled at his grown up son.


	15. Guest (3)

This is a chapter for a Guest.

* * *

Hiccup left his father for some much needed rest. He hopped onto Toothless and they flew to the place they have not been in a while.

Their cove.

They landed and looked around. It looked the same while they looked different.

Hiccup and Toothless inhaled and exhaled at the same time.

And they smiled.

"It feels great to be back, right Bud?" asked Hiccup and his limped toward a rock.

He took a seat and Toothless shook his head. He mentioned with his head and walked over to the young rider. He lifted him up with his tail and carried toward the water. Toothless lay on his stomach and got comfortable before his lowered the small Viking to sit on the ground next to him. He lowered his wing over him and the brothers sat just staring.

Astrid spent a while looking for Hiccup with the other teens. He had been gone for a while and teh village were starting to get worried.

Then she thought of something.

She flew Stormfly over to the cove and saw Toothless keeping guard over everyone he loves. And that is the sleeping boy under his wing. Toothless nodded his head in the direction of Astrid as she hopped of her dragon and slowly made her way to the pair.

She smiled as Toothless lifted his wing. She slowly shook the boy awake and smiled at his still half asleep green orbs.

" 'Strid" muttered Hiccup and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Hiccup, you've been gone for hours, we were getting worried" she whispered.

"Really?" said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question, but if this is a bad time or anything, you do not have to answer it" said Astrid.

"It's fine" said Hiccup, he lend back against Toothless and smiled.

"What was it like, your first time, you know, flying?" she asked.

"Wow, er, wow. Okay. Well, it was terrifying. I did not tell Toothless what I had planned. So, when his tail was balanced he got a bit excited. He flew up. With me still dangling on my hands and feet to his tail. Then we started to fall and that when I saw that the prophestic was closed so I opened it and there we were flying. But Toothless still did not know I was with him so he got a bit confused at to why he could not control his new tail fin and when he noticed" here Hiccup started to chuckle and after a moment so was Toothless.

"Lets just say we found something fun to do. After that we would swim at every opportunity" said Hiccup.

"To recap, our first flight was exciting, eventful and terrifying, would that do as an answer?" asked Hiccup.

"I guess, come on we better get you home before your dad goes crazy with everyone" said Astrid as she help the boy to stand up. He smiled at her.


	16. LovingAtMe

This chapter is for LovingAtMe.

Astrid flew Hiccup home and help him into his room. Toothless jumped through the window. Hiccup sat down on his bed while Astrid looked around. The pictures were still everywhere.

"So, you like to draw?" she asked casually.

"I guess" said Hiccup.

"You've got an eye for detail, is there anymore of me?" asked Astrid.

"No" said Hiccup to quickly.

"Seriously, I now you've fancied for many years so why would there be no more for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Ooookay, so theres more than you than anyone else but Toothless, and there in the gap in my floorboards under my bed" said Hiccup.

Astrid dropped down faster than Hiccup in a freefall.

Hiccup knew Astrid had found the gap when he heard a "Yas!" from under his bed and she appeared, clutching a pile of drawings of herself.

"These are beautiful" said Astrid as she sat, crossed legged on the floor, staring at the drawings.

"You can have them if you wish" said Hiccup.

"Seriously?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, now you better go and find my dad before he kills someone and tell him that I am here" smiled Hiccup.

Astrid smiled, pecked Hiccup on the lips, and left, clutching the drawings to her.

"I've got tonnes under my desk, anyway!" yelled Hiccup. Astrid could be heard running back up the stairs and she ran back into his room and under his desk.

"Your dad can wait, hopefully he kills Mildew" said Astrid and she started to look through the drawings with the excitement of a five year old on their birthday.


	17. Nobody Perfect

This chapter is for Nobody Perfect.

* * *

Bertha arrived at the chiefs house, and she walked right in. Stoic was still out looking for Hiccup.

What was the big deal? It was Hiccup, the boy the elders would talk about as if he were a plague.

She walked into the living. Stoic asked her to check around the house in case he had arrived.

She heard a scream from upstairs.

"Oh my Thor, Hiccup!"

Bertha ran up the stairs to see Astrid Hofferson sitting on the floor, smiling at pictures. Hiccup lay on the bed and the Dragon sat in the corner, laughing at the teenage girl.

"Hiccup, your father is looking for you" said Bertha.

"Oh, Astrid, you better go and tell him" said Hiccup.

"Okay" said Astrid, she collected the papers, smiled at Hiccup and ran downstairs.

"I thought you were scared of Dragons?" asked Bertha. Hiccup turned to look at her.

"I was" said Hiccup.

"So, why are you suddenly okay with them?" asked Bertha.

Hiccup looked at her and then turned to Toothless.

"Toothless, he accepted me" said Hiccup. Bertha waited.

"I caught the Night Fury. Found him tied up and released him. He did not eat me. I helped him and finally had a friend, we were both terrified at first" said Hiccup.

"But we got over it" said Hiccup. Hiccup turned to look at Bertha and she saw Stoic's determination in him.

"HICCUP!" a voice yelled from downstairs. Hiccup smiled at Bertha.


	18. KarissaLaDoe

This is for KarissaLaDoe.

* * *

Stoic came running into Hiccup's room.

"Where were you, you got us all worried?" he asked his son, ignoring Bertha.

"I went to where I hide Toothless" said Hiccup, the dragon looked up at his name, groaned and tried to get to sleep.

"Well, next time tell me, please, and I might like to see this cove. But, back to the point, you can not scare me like that" said Stoic and he bent down to look at his son in the face.

"Okay" said Hiccup.

"Do you realize how important you are to me?" asked Stoic.

"No" replied Hiccup.

"Well, you are my son and heir to the hairy hooligans. You stopped a war that's been fought for many, many years. You befriended the enemy and we created a true and we have no idea what to do. You are still recovering and cannot disappear for hours at a time" said Stoic.

Hiccup blinked once. Twice.

"Right, so I am important" he said.

"Yes, now try to get some rest" Stoic smiled at son.

Hiccup nodded and lay down.

Bertha stepped forward.

"Stoic, did you mean what you just said?" she asked.

"Hiccup, is well, he has no idea what he has done for us and the Dragons. We are trying to show him but it feels weird for him because he's been bullied by everyone for many years. He has no idea what his life will be like now" said Stoic as Hiccup started to doze of.

"Well, then we need to show how" said Bertha.

"And how do we do that?" asked Stoic.

"I'll handle it" smirked Bertha.


	19. Rychan6

This chapter is for Rychan6.

* * *

Hiccup woke up feeling refreshed and went to see his father.

"Morning Dad" he said as he sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep alright?" asked Stoic.

"Like a baby" replied Hiccup.

"Good, good" said Stoic as he looked at Toothless.

"Dad, would you mind if I went for a walk?" asked Hiccup.

"Go ahead, be back around noon" said Stoic.

Hiccup nodded and stood up, he and Toothless left.

Hiccup was pounced on by Camicazi when he arrived at the bottom of the hill.

"Hiccup, there's something me and the other kids from my tribe want to know?" she said while Toothless helped Hiccup regain his balance.

"Shoot" said Hiccup once he got back on his foot.

"Do you have a connection with all dragons?" she asked.

Hiccup scratched his head.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" said Hiccup.

"I mean, you have a really strong connection with Toothless, are you close to any other dragons?" said Camicazi.

"They're closer to their owners, I should say" said Hiccup with a small smile.

Camicazi saw Toothless lightly glaring at Astrids nadder while Hiccup mindlessly patted her neck.

'Wow, Toothless is jealous, and I'll take that as a yes about the connection' thought Camicazi.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Hiccup, a terror on his shoulder.

"Yes" squeaked Camicazi.

"Great" said Hiccup as he left the Nadder and the Terror and climbed onto Toothless and flew off.

Camicazi looked at the upset Terror and Nadder as they hung their heads and walked away.


	20. dragongirl (2)

This chapter is for dragongirl.

* * *

Hiccup landed outside his house and hopped of Toothless' back. He landed awkwardly on his leg and nearly fell but Toothless set him straight with his tail.

Astrid was standing at the bottom, watching this when a girl came running up to her.

"Hello" she said. Astrid nodded back to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" the girl looked at Astrid.

"Shoot" said Astrid.

"How long was Hiccup dead?" she asked.

"He wasn't dead, he was in a coma" said Astrid.

"Okay, how long was he in a coma?" asked the girl.

"A little under two weeks, why?" Astrid looked at the girl.

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"People say they've been asking someone questions and I wanted a shot" said the girl.

"They have been asking Hiccup questions" said Astrid and she began to walk up to the cheifs house.

"Okay" yelled the girl after her.

'Werido' though Astrid.


	21. johnnylee619

This is for johnnylee619.

* * *

The Hairy Hooligans stood on the hill, watching the boats from the other tribe head out into the sunset.

Astrid appeared at the side of Hiccup.

"So what happens now?" she asked and all the teenagers lean it to listen.

"Well, I guess we update the Book Of Dragons, or start our own. We could teach about Dragons" Hiccup suggested.

"Well, we are in it together" Astrid took Hiccups hand. Toothless rested his head on Hiccups.

"Yeah, I guess we are" whispered Hiccup.

THE END

* * *

AN: If you still have questions or want me to write one of your ideas, I have one shot collection of How To Train Your Dragon called The One And Only. I'd write it there.


End file.
